When confronted with various spinal diseases and injuries, it is often desirable for a spinal surgeon to perform an interbody fusion or the like, whereby adjacent vertebrae are fused together using a bone graft and/or an implantable device, or otherwise immobilize a portion of the spine of a patient. Typically, in the interbody fusion case, the adjacent vertebrae are immobilized while the bone graft is allowed to “take,” for example, using a conventional pedicle screw system, a plate system, or the like. Such a pedicle screw system consists of a plurality of pedicle screws that are anchored to adjacent levels of the spine and connected with stabilizing rods or the like. Such a plate system consists of a plate that is anchored to adjacent levels of the spine and, optionally, connected to the implantable device. Another attractive option when treating various spinal diseases and injuries is to immobilize the associated facet joint(s) using one or more facet bolts or the like. In order to accomplish this, the superior and inferior facets to be joined must be aligned and securely held during drilling and bolt placement, for example. It is also desirable that they are compressed either before or during drilling and bolt placement. This can be a tricky process, which is never desirable during a surgical procedure.
What are still needed in the art are simplified MIS systems and methods for placing a plurality of pedicle screws and securing stabilizing rods or the like to them. Preferably, these systems and methods would have minimal incision requirements and cause minimal tissue disruption, such that quick healing and recovery may be promoted.